bgtfandomcom-20200215-history
AJ Pritchard and Chloe Hewitt
AJ Pritchard and Chloe Hewitt were a Latin dance duo from Series 7 of Britain's Got Talent. They were aged seventeen and eighteen years old. In their audition AJ sat upon a chair before Chloe danced in front of him to an unknown song. She then attempted to get him to stand up, before slapping his left cheek. He then lifted her on his right arm momentarily before he got up and danced beside Chloe. In the semi finals the pair danced to yet another an unknown song. This time they jumped and flipped a crossed the stage as well as danced upon it. AJ then momentarily lifted Chloe before lifting her and spinning her airborne. He then placed her back on the stage before repeating this manoeuvre. The pair then continued dancing beside one another upon the stage. They competed in semi final four and were eliminated at the end of semi final 4. After BGT As of 2016 AJ has been a professional dancer on BBC One show Strictly Come Dancing. AJ has a younger brother named Curtis Pritchard who is a professional dancer on Dancing With The Stars in Ireland, and toured with Natalie Lowie, Louis Smith, and Jay McGuiness in the stage show Rip It Up, and in 2019 placed third on Love Island along with Maura Higgins, and became the new face on WW (Previously known as Weightwatchers), and is set to the become the new receptionist for the 2020 series of The Greatest Dancer. In October 2018 AJ partnered with Louis Smith in Celebrity Hunted for Stand Up to Cancer, yet the pair split with Louis being caught on Day 9, and AJ and Jonny Mercer winning the show on its fourteenth day. In July 2019 it was announced that both AJ and Curtis would appear as guest choreographers on the BBC Three reality series RuPaul's Drag Race UK. In late December 2019 AJ appeared Alan Carr's Celebrity Re-Play of 2019 alongside his brother Curtis Pritchard. After several rounds looking back at the year, they were eliminated in third place, however Alan stated that he could not let the pair go home empty handed, thus giving them £1,000 for their chosen charity which was 'Dementia UK.' Atop of this AJ is the godson of Strictly Come Dancing head judge Shirley Ballas. In July 2016, the BBC announced that Chloe Hewitt would join the cast of professional dancers on Strictly Come Dancing. For the 2016 series, Hewitt was not paired with a celebrity, yet did perform in the professional dance numbers and appeared on the companion show It Takes Two. She was however partnered with Gethin Jones for the 2016 Christmas special of Strictly. She returned for the 2017 series most probably performing in but professional dance routines again, and additionally was partnered with Blue Peter presenter Radzi Chinyanganya in the Children In Need special. By May 2018 however Chloe was dropped from Strictly entirely. Category:Series 7 Category:Contestants Category:Dance Duos Category:Strictly Come Dancing Pros